


Sartorial Persuasion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One man's turnoff is another man's fantasy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sartorial Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> One man's turnoff is another man's fantasy.

Title: Sartorial Persuasion  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/)'s challenge: Chains  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: One man's turnoff is another man's fantasy.

  
~

Sartorial Persuasion

~

“It has chains,” Draco said, incredulous. “There is no way I’m wearing that outfit in public.”

“Why not?” Harry held up the leather shirt, the silver chain decorations dangling from the sleeves glistening in the light.

“People will think we’re into kinky sex or something,” Draco said primly.

Harry grinned. “Who cares what other people think?” he purred. Dropping the shirt onto the bed, he sidled closer to Draco. “Plus, would that be so bad? One man’s turnoff is another man’s fantasy.”

“F...fantasy?”

“Mm, imagine me using those chains to keep you close,” Harry murmured.

Draco wore the shirt.

~


End file.
